Lost Love
by AliceInWonderland20
Summary: What happens when Alice meets someone from her past? And what does Jasper do about it, if anything? AlicexOCxJasper, OCxOC and canon pairings. Lemons at the end. Not for the faint of heart. Rating because I'm paranoid.


It was a bright day in Forks, and the Cullens were off hunting in a forest far from home-- well, Jasper, Edward, and Alice, that is. Esme was back at the house, tending her garden, and Carlisle was tending the sick and dying. Rosalie and Emmett were off shopping. Bella was safely tucked away in her home with Charlie. It was the weekend and Charlie was going fishing later. Back in the forest, Edward pounces on a doe, easily killing it. Alice, her eyes closed, takes down another. A deer passes Jasper and he springs into action. Midway, midair, his entire body curls up into the fetal position, his hand around his throat. He lands sideways, the deer escaping easily. Edward and Alice run to his side, their expressions full of shock and worry.

"Jazz, what's wrong?!"

He dry sobs.

"Jasper!!"

"Shin . . ."

He drops unceremoniously to the forest floor. Alice shakes him hysterically.

"Jasper, speak to me! Who the hell is Shin?! What's going on, damnit?!"

"Alice. He can't hear you. He's unconscious right now. Let's bring him to Carlisle."

Numbly, mechanically, she nods. Edward takes the limp vampire on his back and together they sprint to the house, leaving the car in the woods. A mile away, Alice screams.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, it's Jasper! There's something wrong with him!! Carlisle!!"

"Jasper?! What's wrong with him?"

"Esme, where's--"

"He's at the hospital."

Without another word, they speed off to the hospital's emergency room. They run through many doors until they find Carlisle tending to an old man.

"Carlisle!!"

He looks up at the faster-than-human-speech outburst. They gently put Jasper down on the bed next to the elderly man.

"What happened?"

"He just dropped all of a sudden!!"

"Let me see."

He pretends to check for vital signs for the sake of the watching old man.

"It looks to me like he just passed out. He should rest until he feels strong enough to move."

The worry in his eyes is tantamount. Edward nods, then carries Jasper in his arms all the way home. They barely notice Emmett and Rosalie's car is back. They lay him on the couch in his room. Strangely, his chest rises and falls evenly. Alice and Edward exchange glances. Emmett walks in holding Rose's hand and they look at the warrior.

"What happened?"

"He collapsed after saying something. Shin . . ."

"Who's Shin?"

"He passed out? How is that possible?!"

"We don't know."

October.

November.

December.

Jasper cracks an eye open. Alice grabs his hand with both of hers.

"Jazz?"

"Ayame? Ed'c paah cu muhk . . ."

"What? Jasper, what are you talking about?"

Jasper frowns.

"Oui lid ouin ryen."

"Jasper!!"

Edward bursts in.

"Jasper!!"

"Who are you?"

Jasper's eyes narrow with jealousy.

"Jasper, you know I'm not interested in Alice."

His eyes widen in shock. Edward's do the same.

"He has amnesia."

"WHAT?!?!"

"What's your name?"

"Jasper Kuroi."

"Kuroi?"

"It's the last name of a Ayame Kuroi he knows, or knew."

Alice dry sobs.

Jasper sits up.

"Ayame. Ayame's here."

He tries to stand, but Edward pins him back down.

"Who is she?"

"My wife."

"Don't you mean Alice?"

"Alice? Never heard of her."

Alice mimics the position he was in three months ago. Edward looks disturbed. This time, when Jasper gets up, he doesn't stop him. Unselfconsciously, he sheds his clothes and dresses in some fresh ones, at a human's pace. He then walks outside to the shiny Volvo and waits patiently by the door. Edward and Alice follow silently.

"He wants to go to school?"

"Maybe Ayame is there."

"What are the chances? I can't see anything . . .!!"

The rest of the Cullens pile into the car gracefully, leaving Jasper to crawl in with human awkwardness. They drive to school in utter silence, mixed feelings all around. At lunch, Jasper sits next to Bella, surprising more than her. He plays with his food. Eight people come into the cafeteria, and Jasper smiles.

They sit at Bella's table, all dressed in formal black. The men wear red ties, and all wear identical black sunglasses.

"Jasper! It's been too long!"

They kiss passionately, making Alice seethe. Edward puts a staying hand on her shoulder.

"Wait and see what happens. She might be able to tell us what's going on in his mind. I can't read it."

Alice's eyes widen slightly.

"Your eyes used to be green. Did . . .??"

With a snap of her fingers, a boy with blue hair steps forward.

"Yes, boss?"

"Hand me that."

He relinquishes his half-empty thermos.

She hands it to Jasper with a smile. Smiling back, he drinks it. Suddenly, his eyes turn green, causing more then one gasp. She intertwines her hand with his. He smiles into his drink.

"Daddy said I could come and visit, since I had a job to do in Seattle. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Bella."

"Do you know?"

"Yes."

"Who told you?"

"Edward."

She nods.

"Who is she, Jasper?"

"Ayame Kuroi."

Ayame offers a cold hand. Bella shakes it warily. The others drink from their thermoses.

"Daddy said I could stay with you for a while as long as I do my research for him."

"Have you completed it yet?"

"Of course! But he doesn't want to change his diet."

Jasper chuckles softly. Alice joins the table, throwing her tray out on the way.

"I'm Alice, Jasper's wife."

Instantly, the group's eyes turn cold, trained on Alice as if to kill. Edward stiffens in his chair.

"Jasper, what is your name? Will you please tell Alice for me?"

"My name is Jasper Kuroi."

She laughs, the sound like tinkling bells far away.

"Are you busy today?"

"No. Please come and visit me. It's been so long!"

"I'd be happy to."

"We already have plans."

"Jasper doesn't seem to think so."

"Maybe he forgot."

"I'm sorry, did you say you wanted him to go back into a coma?"

"You bastard!!"

Edward snarls, too low for human ears. Emmett and Rosalie tense.

"Jasper, would you like to see daddy and the uncles?"

"Yes."

"Jasper--"

The newcomer takes her sunglasses off, boring holes into Alice. She drops to the floor unceremoniously. Behind her, Edward drops to the ground as well. Bella's eyes widen to the size of plates. The girl puts her sunglasses back on and the group leaves with Jasper.

Volterra.

"This way, Jazzy!"

Jasper follows with a smile. The others follow, sticking to the shadows. She leads them to the vampires' building, nodding once to the human attendant there before walking into the tower where her father and "uncles" wait.

"Ah! You brought him! Jasper, a pleasure as always."

Jasper takes his hand eagerly and kisses it.

"Hello, father."

Aro smiles hugely.

"Come, come, have a seat, my son!"

Jasper sits in the only chair in the room.

"Where is my brother, father?"

"Shin is dead. You know that. But, anyway, we have a task for you to do."

"Yes, father."

"We want you to stay and enter our ranks."

"Of course, father. But I want to protect Maya."

"Perfect! You can join her retinue. But you'll answer to me, yes?"

He nods.

"Fabulous! Just sign here."

He hands a paper to Jasper and a pen. Jasper eagerly scrawls his name on the paper. Aro takes it back almost before Jasper's done. He nods to his only daughter. On cue, she takes her glasses off and stares deeply into Jasper's eyes, her own purple eyes aflame. Jasper's eyes quiver, then go back into his head as he passes out again.

"I'm sorry."

She catches him before he hit's the floor. She lugs him back to the airport to wait for the next plane back to Seattle.

Seattle.

Emmett jumps back, skidding a little. Rose takes the two unconscious and Bella and leads them back to the car. Bella helps her put them in and she floors it all the way to the hospital. Emmett runs parallel to them, then speeds up.

"Carlisle!!"

He sticks his head out of the operating room.

"It's Edward and Alice!"

He quickly sends the others out and fixes the human's heart at vampiric speed. He closes the wound easily, then washes his hands.

"What happened?"

"This vamp-- this girl knocked them out!!"

"They'll be fine, I think. But we have to find this hostile girl."

"They took Jasper!!"

"They?"

"She had us outnumbered at eight, including herself."

"Ayame?"

"Yes!"

"You know her, Carlisle?"

"She was once Jasper's lover. He was going to propose to her after the war."

"What?"

"But soon after he was turned, she found him. I believe she stole parts of his memory away from him, so he wouldn't come find her. He found Alice instead."

"Oh. So, what, he thinks Alice is Ayame?!"

"I believe he did, yes. But she came back for something. Why? What is Aro planning?"

They start at the name.

"Aro?!"

"Her father."

"Say what?!"

"Does he want to recruit him? I wonder . . ."

Alice stirs herself awake. Edward is still unconscious.

"Who's recruiting who?"

"Aro is recruiting Jasper, I think. But why?"

Alice stiffens, then slams her lids closed.

"They'll be here in time for school tomorrow."

"She's bringing him back?"

"The others are there, too."

"What's going on?"

"We don't know, Bella."

Edward wakes up with a start that brings him all the way to a sitting position, a hand on his throat.

"What did you hear from her, Edward?"

"I heard every thought she's ever had. She's going to take him to Aro-- where he will enter her retinue-- then come back and piece his memories back together. She's hoping they'll get back together. She wants him to change his diet to one of hers and change the world as we know it with him."

"How so?"

"She wants-- no, Aro wants-- to make all the humans with abilities into vampires, creating a super-race of vampires."

"What happens if you don't have an ability?"

"You die."

Bella squirms.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"He can't do that! . . .can he?"

"We don't know."

"In theory, it's possible, but why does he want that?"

"I have no idea."

The next day, at school, Jasper enters the cafeteria with the group of now nine. He sits across from Bella, his back to his "family". He gestures for a piece of paper and Bella slides it over. She hands him a pen. He writes furiously, his hand barely visible. Bella tries to see, but he hides the words with his free hand.

"Bella."

She looks up, surprised at the new voice.

Ayame slips a piece of paper to her.

[Jasper has decided to become one of my guardians. It was his decision to make, I assure you I had nothing to do with it. I gave him back all his memories before Alice. He is going to see if he can get a divorce, as soon as possible. I had nothing to do with that, either. Tell Alice I'm sorry. I never meant to come back into his life.]

Bella slips the paper back.

[What happened?]

[Daddy-- that's Aro-- wanted to recruit him, Alice, you, and Edward. To keep him safe, I reentered his life, on the grounds that I wanted him to be one of my guardians for when daddy's not around. Daddy agreed.]

[But what about Alice?]

[I truly am sorry to have to have screwed that up. This was never my intention. But he loves me, and nothing I say or do can change that. Believe me, I've tried.]

[Are they really breaking up?]

[Yes. He saw her as a watered-down version of me, it seems, but now that I'm back, he doesn't need his crutch, so to speak. His illusion of the heart.]

[You mean he doesn't love her??]

[He does, but as a little sister.]

[Oh. I see.]

Zepheria grabs Will roughly and kisses him. Bella stares despite herself. Ayame smiles.

[The one with blue hair is Zepheria. The one he's kissing is Will. Zepheria gets extremely possessive sometimes, but that's part of his charm.]

Ayame has to poke Bella in the ribs to see the letter. Edward grinds his teeth.

[They look good together.]

[Don't they?]

The bell rings and students file back to their last class. Edward quickly grabs Bella's arm.

"What were you two talking about?"

"You couldn't--"

"She blocked me."

"Jasper's divorcing Alice."

"What?!"

"He loves her as a little sister, the watered-down version of Ayame."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Mr. Cullen! Please refrain from--"

"I'm sorry."

Before the teacher can say a word more, the two of them are in their respective seats. Edward passes a note to his wife.

[Tell me everything. And your reaction to it.]

She gives him the original paper with her comments at the bottom. His eyes widen in pure shock, his eyes and body quivering. He passes the note back.

[Aro wanted us that badly?]

[Seems like it.]

[They were going to send me in to give you false memories that led you to believe you had always worked for them, and that you liked it.]

His eyes quiver more.

[If Jasper is one of my guardians, Aro won't be able to touch him. Because Alice is thus freed from him, you and Bella are safe, that is, if she chooses to become one of them.]

[Never!]

[Then you have one option left. Make me and my guardians part of your family. It's the only way.]

[Why?]

[Aro is weaker than me. Plus, he absolutely adores me to no end. He'll do as I say. He won't like it, but he'll do it.]

[. . .]

[Your answer?]

[Yes. Just promise me you'll protect Bella with your life.]

[Promise.]

The bell rings and they leave for the Volvo. What seems like minutes later, all 16 vampires are gathered in the room with the piano. Jacob and Renesme are out playing in the forest around La Push. Jasper sits on Ayame's lap on the couch, snuggling up to her. She holds him close.

"My name is Ayame Kuroi. Hello, Carlisle. Daddy says hi."

Carlisle nods.

"Daddy wants to create a super-race of vampires. I am his most successful experiment, but don't let that fool you. He DOES love me like a daughter and I've got him wrapped around my little finger. I am his daughter by blood-- his only daughter. I'm also the illegitimate child, the one his wife hates. Anyway, when daddy gave me a project to do, I didn't want Jazzy involved. So, yes, I did something monstrous. I took away all his memories of me and daddy. I couldn't get rid of the emotions, though, that's not in my power. And, up till now, he was safe from daddy's intentions."

"What changed?"

"Alice. He thought she was me all this time, which-- via the incident with Bella and Edward-- daddy used to find him. He desperately wants Jazzy because he wants his powers for himself. He has a concentrated form of Edward's, as do I. Alice is someone else he wants to recruit, but he doesn't need her. I have Bella's concentrated powers and Alice's concentrated powers, among other things. So really, he just needs Jazzy."

"But, for our safety--"

"Oh, right. Just in case daddy tries to recruit one of you, I'll be living here with my guardians to protect and defend you. I'm stronger than daddy, by the way. With 8 others-- Jazzy included--"

He kisses her neck where it meets her jaw line.

"--it'll be child's play to take him and the uncles down."

Carlisle makes a face.

"Sorry, uncle, but if it comes to that, and there's no way around it . . ."

"I know. Do what you must to protect my family, Ayame. Please."

She nods, then snaps her fingers. Zepheria pulls his tongue out of Will's throat.

"Boss!"

"Protect this family with your life, as you do me."

"Boss!!"

Zepheria pounces on Will, who mock groans, blushing. Zepheria attacks his neck, biting into the skin and leaving marks every place he can get to. Haruhi nibbles on Dina's ear, making her blush. Will flips his mate over, causing Zee's eyes to quiver. After a few moments of nothing, Zepheria, frowning, flips them back to their original positions on the floor, biting his lover all over again.

"Help . . .me!!"

Ayame laughs hysterically.

"Boss . . .!!"

She laughs harder, tears spilling out and onto the floor, and holding her side.

"You can cry?"

[Yes. My diet at work.]

"What do you drink for your diet?"

"We drink animal blood and seaweed."

"Seaweed?"

"It allows us to have random eye colors, cry, blush, sweat, and bleed."

"Oh. Really?!"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I'll say!"

"Boss! Mph, help me!!"

"I think Will is sexy."

Zepheria perks up instantly.

"Very sexy."

He slows his pace, earning a moan from Will as he sucks on his bitten skin.

"So sexy I wanna--"

Zepheria attempts to kiss her, but she bites his neck. His eyes quiver. She pulls away and he licks her jaw line, placated for the moment. She moves to the couch and he crawls into her lap, kissing her. Jasper pushes him off and takes his spot, kissing Ayame. Zepheria sits in his lap and snuggles up to Jasper's neck happily.

"Thanks, boss."

"Anytime."

Zepheria playfully traces patterns on Jaspers chest. Just as playfully, Jasper swats his hand away, then goes back to kissing Ayame. Zepheria takes the opportunity to shift closer, ripping his shirt off and tracing the scars all over his body. Alice looks away, fully enraged. Jasper swats Zepheria's hand again, causing his eyes to flame up with the prospect of a good challenge. A jealous Will tackles him to the floor.

"Only me, Zephyr!"

Will pins the vampire's wrists down with one hand, cupping the man's face with the other hand.

"Only me or the boss."

Their eyes quiver. Zepheria squirms halfheartedly. Will presses harder, causing the man to mewl in pleasure. Will brings his face closer.

"Say it."

"Only you or the boss."

"Good vampire."

Zepheria squirms some more. Will laughs evilly.

"Bad vampire!"

He slaps his face. Zepheria's eyes flame up. An attempt to kiss Will results in a punch to the eye. Zepheria tries again. Another eye. A third time and Will pulls him up by his hair, only to kick him back down. Zephyr mewls again.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"Look at his face, Bella. He LIKES it when Will's split-personality takes over."

"A vampire with a split-personality?"

She shrugs.

"It happens."

Will gasps.

"Zephyr, what happened to you?! Did I do this?!"

He tries to inspect it, but Zee twists away. Will pins him down with a kiss. He bites down on Zee's bottom lip, eyes flickering with sadistic glee, drawing blood. Zepheria moans, arching upwards and into Will. Jasper knocks Will off him and laps up the blood eagerly. Zee turns his head, but Jazz pulls him closer and bites his neck, earning a mewl.

"Psh, amateur!"

Maya pulls out a taser. Turning it on, she throws it at Jasper's head, shocking him. Will picks it up and stabs Zee repeatedly with it, drawing blood-- which Jazz laps up quickly-- and always stabbing the same place.

"Get him in the eye!!"

A fraction of a second later, Jasper is torn between his bleeding chest and bleeding eye. Will laughs manically, stabbing his other eye. Zee whimpers pathetically, arching up to press against both men straddling him. Ayame snaps her fingers and the three of them are on their feet in front of her.

"That's enough. Will, Rex, stay here just in case, but keep alert! Jazz, you come with us."

"Boss!"

Zee grabs the edge of her sleeve. She looks up into his quivering eyes.

"You wanna stay with Will, Zepheria?"

He nods. Eyes aquiver, she kisses his forehead. He leans into it, eyes closed. Jasper, enraged, takes a step forward and knocks a fast Edward out of the way. He rips her off him, spinning her around to face him. He opens his mouth several times before any sound comes out.

"Who the FUCK IS HE, DAMNIT?!?!"

"Zepheria."

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Who is-- THAT THING-- to you?!"

"My son."

Jasper reels, stricken, taking a few awkward steps back. He moves forward once he regains his composure and lifts her by the shirt collar. Zepheria bites the offending arm and the others restrain a struggling Jasper.

"Boss!! Are you okay?!"

"Let him go."

Everyone tenses, but let him go-- except Zepheria.

"Zepheria, sweetheart, let uncle go."

Reluctantly, he does as he's told. Jasper tries to move.

"Dina."

A sheepish grin and Jasper fumbles for a second as he finds his footing.

"Who. Is. The. Father?!"

"I don't know."

Jasper shakes violently, visibly even to human eyes. Bella gasps as Edward pulls her behind him protectively. Suddenly, he drops to the ground. Alice rushes to his side.

"Jasper!!"

"He's fine."

"How can you--"

"His emotions got the better of him and he passed out for a while. He'll be fine in a day or so."

"But . . .why?!"

"Because the truth would crush his soul."

"Uh!"

Everyone's eyes quiver as they look away. Only Alice keeps eye contact with Ayame.

"Let's move."

/Edward, tell Jazzy I went out to get some seaweed from the ocean for my blood mixture./

Edward nods, his face grim and hard. Her group follows her to the jeep.

. . .

Jasper opens his eyes slowly. He bolts up on the couch in his room, a hand to his throat.

"Maya!!"

"She said she went to get seaweed from the ocean for her blood mixture."

Jasper groans.

"She'll be back in a week."

[Why? Why does she protect that child so? Just who IS the guy who fathered him, that she'll go so far as to not even tell ME? We've been through so much-- what? I know her, I KNOW her, right? RIGHT? I don't know WHAT to think, not anymore. Is this . . .insanity?]

"Jasper. How are you feeling?"

[Is this the end? Have I finally lost it? After all the years I spent in wars, THIS is how it ends?! I KNOW her, but I have no memories of her, not even one. But--

Ayame smiles as she turns around.

I knew her when I was still human. How can that be? Am I seeing her ghost? Man, I really am losing it, aren't I?]

"JASPER!!"

[If this is insanity, let me be with her. Let me be with Ayame.]

Edward shakes him hard, but Jazz remains oblivious.

[You know something, I'm still jealous as hell. Someone other than me gave her one of the greatest gifts of all, and she loves him for it. Or is the kid adopted? Heh, that'd be just like her, too. Always caring for others before she cares about herself.

Ayame laughs, the Volturi fortress in the snowy background.]

"I'm back!!"

Jasper is out the door even before she opens her mouth to speak.

"Maya!!"

"Miss me?"

He bear-hugs her, lifting her well off the ground. She squeals playfully.

"I got enough seaweed to last a while. Where's the freezer?"

"This way."

He leads her to the kitchen by the hand. Alice looks perturbed. Zepheria runs in and climbs on her back, a death-grip on her neck.

"Momma!!"

"Hey, sweetie. Momma missed you."

He climbs down. She kisses his forehead. Jasper smiles at the warmth of the exchange.

"I brought you something. It's from daddy."

Zee holds his hands out wordlessly, with all the innocence of a child. Jasper perks up.

"Aro?"

She gasps, shocked.

"You remember?"

"Only bits and pieces, but it's slowly coming back."

"How is that--"

"Momma!!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, sweetie. Here's your present."

She hands over a small box. Gleefully, he runs up the stairs and shrieks with joy. Jasper grins, squeezing her hand still clasped in his.

"What did you give him?"

"An old picture."

"He must really like it."

"He's never formally met his father."

"Hmm?"

"His father?"

"Yes. Who is he? I promise I won't get mad."

"His father doesn't remember him. He doesn't remember Zephyr's little twin sister, either. Haruhi?"

"You have twins!"

He grins from ear to ear and jumps up and down.

"Yes. Twins."

She closes the freezer and together they walk back to the piano room. Jacob walks through the door, holding Nessie. She puts a hand to his cheek and laughing, he puts her down. As he straightens, his nose wrinkles.

"We have a few extra guests today, Jacob. Please, make yourself at home."

He sprawls on the couch. Nessie chases Zee down the stairs, Zee holding his picture aloft.

"Zee, sweetie!"

Zee makes a b-line for her. Jasper snatches the picture playfully. His eyes widen as he gapes open-mouthed at it.

[A Confederate soldier? THAT'S who this kid's father is?]

Edward stiffens. Bella looks at him curiously.

"Give me that!"

She steals it away and gives it to the eagerly awaiting hands of her son.

"Go and put that with the rest of daddy's things."

He takes off again for the stairs. He comes back with a box and sits down at her feet. Inside, a shiny medal catches Jasper's eye. He bends over and picks it up. His thumb gets rid of the layer of dust it accumulated over the years. It reads: "Sergeant Major Jasper Whitlock 1861-1863". He drops the medal to the ground, in a state of pure shock. He hyperventilates, though he no longer has a need for air. Everyone stops to stare at him with different levels of concern on their faces.

[No! It can't be! My--!!]

Edward rushes over and picks up the offending object. Jasper passes out, yet again.

. . .

Jasper brings a fist to his eye with a protesting groan.

[Too bright!]

"Sorry."

Edward pulls the curtains closed. Jasper rolls his head to the side, then the other, sweating. He bolts forward with his hand on his neck.

"Ah!"

[Zepheria-- and Haruhi-- are--]

"Gone. Ayame took them and left. She said she'll be in touch."

[Gone? My children? My wife?]

"Alice is downstairs."

Jasper shakes his head as soon as he heard the name.

[Maya is my wife. When I was a human--]

"You are a vampire now."

[But I still love her!!]

[Shin?]

[Maya!!]

[Jasper?]

[Maya! Why did you leave me? Don't you love me anymore?!]

[. . .

Every memory the two have ever shared lies bare before them.]

[Come back to me . . .]

"Maya!"

"She's gone."

Jasper reaches out desperately. Edward tries in vain to push him back down onto the bed.

"Mph! Maya!!"

Meanwhile . . .

Far away, in her jeep in Ireland, Ayame and her brood race eastward.

Meanwhile . . .

Alice's eyes are far away.

[In the castle of Volterra, in a tower, Ayame and Alice stand facing each other. Outside the archers' slit of a window, snow falls. Alice shivers. Ayame looks out the window obstinately.

"You know I can't . . .it would be too hard to--"

On the roof, snow swirling around them, Ayame's hair whipping about her, they stand facing the east. Ayame looks up, her hands balled into fists.

"Alice."

Her voice is colder than the ice surrounding them.

"I'm going away for a while. Don't even think about following me."

She plunges off the castle and out of sight.]

Alice looks away, shocked, hurt, rejected and unable to cry tears of loss and regret.

[Maya, I think I . . .]

Meanwhile . . .

[Maya, I think I . . .]

"Tch!"

The jeep suddenly does a few 380's. Flooring it, she races back the way she came.

"Boss?"

"Momma?"

Tears stream down her face, blood running from her bitten lip.

"Momma?"

"We're going back."

He showers her with kisses as she increases the speed of her jeep.

[Damn! I gave Alice part of her memory back!! I have to go back and take it away from her, before it's too late!!]

. . .

The jeep skids to a stop in front of the Cullens' house. Zepheria jumps out while it's still in motion.

"Daddy!!"

Jasper catches the airborne vampire and spins him around. Putting him down but not letting go, he stretches his free arm to embrace the boss, but Ayame runs past and into the house, up the stairs, and into Alice's room. Alice gasps as her door suddenly bursts open. She gets up slowly from the couch, a certain fear resting in her eyes. Ayame sweeps her into her arms. Alice's eyes flutter closed. Ayame places her back on the bed, then moves to straddle her, pinning her tiny wrists in one hand.

"You know what I must do."

"Maya . . ."

She tries to voice a warning, but it falls short as Ayame's eyes quiver, a thumb on the pixie's lips. Wordlessly, the hand moves down to her collarbone, then continues to just below her nipple. Alice mewls softly, loud enough for only Ayame to hear. Ayame's eyes turn blacker than pitch.

"Forget."

Alice struggles, to no avail, but still she tries.

"Maya, no! I don't want to forget!! I--"

"Forget, Alice."

Alice slams her eyes shut, still struggling. Jasper walks in. Looking away quickly, he decides to grab the wrist who's finger rests on Alice's nipple.

"Maya, please!!"

"Forget. Forget everything."

"Forget . . ."

"Maya, stop it! She doesn't want this! I . . .don't want this."

Maya blinks and Alice slumps into the bed.

"What does Alice want from me, Jasper? When she already has so much?"

"She-- and I-- want you to stay . . .here . . .with us."

"Shin would never allow that."

"Forget Shin! He'll never know the difference anyway!! Stay with us!"

"You know I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"I'm the Volturi's dog. I'm not allowed to feel."

His and Alice's eyes quiver.

"Daddy and Shin would never let me go."

[MAYA!!!]

"FUCK!!! Shin broke free!! I have to stop him, I have to DO something!!"

She attempt to run at vampire speed out the door but a firm grip on her arm pulls her back inside the room.

"Jazz, let go!! People are DYING because of me!!"

"No."

She struggles, but Alice-- her eyes locked onto Jasper's-- embraces her gently from behind, as if she would break.

"Stay."

The struggling slows, then Jasper sways and grabs his head; Ayame sinks to the floor, in tears. Her hands wrap themselves around her middle, as if holding her core from shattering into a hundred thousand pieces. Her mouth forms a perfect "o" in a silent scream.

[Why? Why is Shin hurting . . .so profoundly?!]

Edward walks in, sweating. He grabs the door hinge for support.

"Make Shin . . ."

Edward nearly falls over. Alice walks over and steadies him. He nods, distracted.

"Feel . . ."

Jasper gasps, then joins Ayame on the floor.

"Better!!"

He passes out, Jasper dropping an instant later.

[Shin . . .]

[Maya!]

[Shh, it's okay. I'm coming for you. Just stay there. Wait for me, okay?]

[Yes . . .Maya.]

[Good boy. Wait there.]

Back in Volterra . . .

Several cloaked members of the Volturi grab him and start pulling, attempting to drag him away. Shin will have none of it.

"Maya told me! Maya told me to wait here! Let go of me!! Let go!"

Aro steps forward.

"Jane!"

Nothing happens. Jane frowns.

"Alec!"

Nothing happens. Alec's face scrunches up in concentration.

"Chelsea!!"

She steps forward, though after a minute she kneels in front of Shin.

"Shin. Maya doesn't care--"

"Yes she does!! Maya loves me!"

"Then why isn't she here?"

Shin snarls and struggles against the guard, dragging them a few feet forward. Aro dances back a few feet.

"Who could ever love a beast . . .like you?"

Shin looks down, tears forming in his eyes, then falling to the ground as his hair pools onto the floor and hides his expression. He laughs hysterically, throwing the guard off him at once.

"Then why can't you do it? Why can't you kill me?!"

He laughs all the harder.

"Maya's love protects me!"

Aro frowns. With a flick of his wrist, the guard pummels him to the ground en masse. Shin laughs as his limbs are pinned down. An invisible force field ejects the Volturi and sends them flying. Shin laughs as he is engulfed in blue flame. The flames take on a diminutive form, then Ayame glares at Aro, standing between him and Shin. The guard slowly get to their feet as the father-daughter pair have their stare-down.

"You see? Maya loves me!"

He laughs gleefully.

"Shin. Watch my back."

A fraction of a second later, she charges Aro. The guard rushes her from all sides, in order to protect their leader. The same moment she moves, Shin jumps in the other direction, his expression that of one with much inner peace as he dispatches several limbs in one swipe. Maya beheads several others. Before either hit the ground, flame engulf the disfigured bodies. Their companions jump back, covering noses and mouths. A minute passes and piles of ash surround Aro, some still smoldering. Shin runs up her back and takes a swipe at Aro, then disappears. His body hides his sister's punch, her hair swirling upon impact. Aro flies towards a tower of the castle-- they're in the courtyard-- but she kicks him around until he lands back in the same place. He stands, vomiting blood, but she is gone. Ash piles blow away in a sudden low breeze. Aro frowns, wiping the blood from his chin.

Maya appears in the "human" circle, Shin catching her as she collapses. Silently, he takes her to Alice and Jasper's room and places her in the middle of the bed. Alice crawls in to her right, Jazz to her left. Shin curls up at the foot of the bed.

"Daddy!!"

Zephyr runs in and kisses Jazzy, Haruhi following shyly behind. She gives him an awkward one-armed hug before she joins her twin in Shin's welcome arms. Zepheria kisses the man's lips before snuggling closer. The corners of Shin's mouth twitch upwards. Within half a minute, all of them are sleeping, Ayame in a silent reverie.

[Win dain a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

Win chent a lotica

En val turi

Silota

Fin dein a loluca

Si katigura neuver

Floreria for chesti

Si entina

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala... Fontina Blu Cent

De cravi esca letisimo

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala... De quantian

La finde reve

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint]

Shin snores quietly. Jasper grabs Maya's waist and pulls her closer. Alice kisses her jaw line, gently feeling her front with eager fingers. Jasper nibbles on her ear.

[Shin, snarling, captured in a tower, countless chains wrapping around his naked body as he struggles in a blind rage to break free. Marcus steps in behind him and whips him all over, the blood loss causing Shin's vision to go dark. Only the sounds continue to register. Smelling salts burn his nose. Shin snarls immediately as a horde of newly born vampires bite him and pump him chock full of their venom. Images of Maya smiling swim through his thoughts.

{Am I . . .dying?}

Marcus whips any exposed skin and the chains rattle.

{No! I still have ties to this world. I have to protect Maya!!}

Marcus slashes across his purple eyes and Shin screams. Everything turns red for an instant, then black. The newborns leave a very battered Shin to die, and the rats chew at his flesh. His screams echo throughout the better part of the fortress.

. . .

Maya is under him, naked as he is, and he cries on her shoulder, clinging to her for dear life.

"Maya! Don't ever leave me!! I was so scared! I thought I was gonna lose you!!"

She kisses him softly until his tears stop.

"Hush, love. It's alright. I'm here now."

"Never leave me again!!"

"Promise."

He kisses her, long and full of passion and adoration. They break apart and he curls up next to her. An hour or so later, his dick rises and enters her of its own accord.

. . .

Zepheria and Haruhi are born, the doctor handing them both to Ayame. Shin licks them all over, as a mother lioness does her newborn cubs. He then licks all over Maya's face and neck. She smiles up at him.

. . .

Unconscious, Jasper Whitlock lies far away in the outskirts of a forest, blood dripping from his head. Shin points to him and Ayame smiles, the two children following eagerly. She licks his face clean, then steals his badge and rummages through his person for a few meager photos and trinkets.]

Jasper smiles into her hair, sniffing it. He pulls her closer.

[Ayame views the city of Volterra through the tower's slit of a window. Flower petals litter the ground and air. Alice, her pixy-like face scrunched up in a devastated expression, stands just behind her and to the side.

"But I'm in love with you, Maya! You can't leave!!"

"I have to."

Maya's eyes are dull, lifeless.

"The only way to free Shin from Marcus is to be father's lapdog."

"Then say you hate me. . .please, Maya. Say it and I'll never see you again, I swear!"

Tears stream down Ayame's face, her whole body trembling visibly.

"I hate you, Alice."]

Jasper frowns deeply, pulling her ear gently with his teeth. Alice, her leg firmly between Ayame's, moans her name loudly as she has an orgasm. Jasper kisses her, then Alice makes out with Maya. Shin twitches in his sleep. Maya unconsciously snuggles closer to her, deepening the kiss in the process.

[Alice runs out the door and down the stairs in tears.

"Forgive me, my love. I'll free Shin-- I swear!-- then I'll return to you. That is, if you'll still have me."

She frowns, more tears spilling out. She fingers a vial of green liquid.

{Shin.}

{Yes, Maya?}

Shin's eyes are full of horror. Marcus whips Shin's back again in another part of the castle.

{Erase all memories of me in Jasper Hale and Alice's minds.}

{Yes, mate.}

{Hm?}

{Nothing. *smiles sheepishly*}

{I love you.}

{I love you more than you know, my beloved.}

{I'll free you soon, promise!!}

{Take your time. I don't want you to get caught, too, Maya.}

{Are they still starving you?}

{*hesitation*}

{Shin? *love*}

{Yes. *sadness*}

Marcus pulls on his hair and Shin snarls at him, spitting venom in his face, though it's easily dodged.]

In his room, Edward gasps. Maya wakes up after Alice gives her one last peck on the lips. Shin wakes barely a moment later. Zephyr wakes with a start, pushing his twin off suddenly. She lands on her feet, glaring at him. He grins up at her and she kisses him before getting dressed. Alice entwines her hand in Maya's and Jasper entwines his in Ayame's hair, taking in the intoxicating scent. Maya rubs her leg against Alice's, causing her to mewl.

"Alice, my beloved, are you wet?"

Alice buries her head in Ayame's shoulder. Wordlessly, Ayame moves to straddle her. Shin watches with interest. Zepheria gives the naked man head. Jasper comes up behind Ayame, his own member rising up, pre-cum dribbling out. Alice's eyes quiver as Ayame stares searchingly into her golden orbs. With a small nod from the girl, the oldest vampire sticks in a finger, sheathing it in Alice's warmth. Alice bites back a scream of pleasure. Jasper readies himself. Zepheria bobs up and down Shin's length, causing Shin to tangle his hand in the boy's hair, bringing his face closer, though Shin blushes, still watching alertly. Ayame bites Alice's layers, leaving Alice to scream and moan and mewl her name over and over. Another three fingers sends Alice nearly over the edge. Maya removes the fingers and brings them to Alice's lips. Alice sucks on them, her eyes fluttering closed. Ayame bites, licks and sucks Alice's entrance, earning several shocked gasps from Alice. Jasper continues to pump in and out of Ayame's tight ass. Shin grips the sheets in his fists, his eyes also fluttering closed as Zepheria gives a particularly long suck. Alice pants, though she's long since stopped needing air.

"A-Aya-m-me!!"

Alice cums into Ayame's mouth. Shin cums a moment later in Zepheria's mouth. Jasper is next, his seed spilling out of her ass.

. . .[Seven years later] . . .

"Come on, hurry up!!"

"We're gonna be late!!"

"Coming!"

Haruhi, in her wedding dress, runs down the stairs holding a bouquet of yellow roses. Renesme jumps down the stairs and into her husband's waiting arms. She carries a box that she presents to Jacob, who grins lopsidedly at her. She sticks her tongue out.

At the church . . .

Alice stands across from Ayame, as Haruhi does Dina, and Zepheria does Will. Shin smiles genuinely at Aro's daughter.

"Do you, Ayame Maou Kuroi, Haruhi Jazz Kuroi, and Zepheria Ali Kuroi take Alice Cullen, Dina Terra, and Will White, respectively, as your lawfully wedded other?"

"Yes."

"Hn."

Zephyr nods.

"Yes."

Everyone cheers as the three newly-wedded couples kiss their lifelong mates.


End file.
